Caught Up
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "Blaise, you never appeared with your secret date" said Draco. Blaise smirked. "Sorry, we got a bit caught up" he replied with a wink before disappearing into his dorm, leaving Draco and Pansy to stare. Set on the night of the Yule Ball.


**Hiyaaaaaa, thanks for clicking on my story and if you did it by accident, please give it a shot! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Come off it Zabini, tell us you're taking to the Ball," said Draco, punching his friend's arm lightly.<p>

Blaise shook his head. "No way, it's a secret," he said.

Pansy glared at him. "But we're your friends, we told you who we were taking!"

Blaise chuckled softly. "You're taking each other, that doesn't count."

This particular argument had been happening for a week. Blaise was refusing to tell Draco and Pansy who he was taking to the Yule Ball. They'd probably disown him from Slytherin if he told them anyway, not that they wouldn't at the ball. This was because Blaise Zabini was going to the ball with Luna 'Looney' Lovegood. It wasn't any kind of dare or prank, he was going with her because he liked her. They'd been meeting in secret for ages anyway. He wasn't entirely sure how'd they'd ended up together, they just _had_. And Blaise had fallen in love with her, the crazy lunatic that was now so close to his heart.

Blaise left his friends guessing as he headed up to his dorm to go to bed. He hadn't given them any kind of hint, he was glad he could cover his emotions so well because they'd suggested Luna in a moment of hysterics and how funny it would be if he came with her. Nothing they could do could make him tell him, well not before the Ball anyway – everyone would know then, but that was the point.

A similar argument was going on with Luna. When she'd turned Neville down, saying she already had a date. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and even Ron wanted to know who it was. She hadn't told them, she would never tell of her secret relationship with the Slytherin who just kinda slithered in to her heart.

"Who is it, Luna?" Hermione had asked, trying to read her friend's face.

"Someone sweet, somebody who doesn't think I'm totally whack," Luna replied and her friends had gone on to name every person they considered as 'sweet'. No Slytherins had been mentioned and Luna was glad, she knew she had an extra dreamy look in her eyes when Blaise was mentioned, or seen.

They still met in private, the Room of Requirement being a common spot for them. The Serpent and the Eagle, talking about what was happening outside their own private world, a kiss occasionally being shared between them and smiles lit their faces. Nothing could be better. Blaise cradled Luna in his arms, holding her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Blaise," she would murmur.

"And I love you, Luna," he would reply, it would always be his reply.

The night of the ball came and Blaise and Luna met in the corridor. Luna's dress was the same shade of silvery-gray of her eyes and the satin shimmered in the dim light, it fell to her knees, and the shape meaning it clung to her slight curves. Her hair was perfectly curled and hung loose bar the strands around her face which had been pulled back with a crystal hairpin. She wore little makeup, a dash of sparkly, silver eye-shadow and a layer of gloss coated her lips.

Blaise, in his black dress robes, was left staring at her. "Luna... you look amazing," he said, his eyes wide and he took in her beauty.

Luna smiled, taking in hand and entwining their fingers. "So do you," she whispered. Blaise placed a soft kiss upon her lips and slid his arm around her waist. Luna leaned against him as they headed towards the Great Hall but when they passed the Room of Requirement, it began to form a door again. They looked at each other and Luna reached out and opened it, then gasped.

Blaise went and stood beside her, his own eyes widening. "Wow..."

The room had transformed itself into an almost perfect replica of the Great Hall, but in the colours of Slytherin and Ravenclaw instead. The gramophone was emitting soft sounds of music, a great expanse of dance floor in the centre and a table of food in the corner.

"Can we? Just for a while," Luna asked her eyes wide as she looked at Blaise. He smiled and pulled her into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"It's beautiful," she said, softly. Blaise pulled her to the centre of the dance floor, his hands resting on her waist.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Of course you may."

They danced until their feet hurt, swaying in time with the endless music and gazing into each other's eyes. When they stopped, they joined hands and walked over to the food table, eating little before sinking to the floor in each other's arms.

"I really love you," Blaise said, brushing a stray curl from her face.

"I really love you, too," Luna replied, curling up close to him and then letting out a gasp as his lips crashed down on hers. Luna moaned softly into the kiss, her body arching against his and she kissed him back and he pulled her onto his chest, kissing her deeply. Blaise let out a moan as her tongue slid past his lips, his tongue meeting hers and tangling together. They kissed heavily, his hands gripping her waist and her arms locked around his neck. He moaned her name, wanting the crazy Ravenclaw desperately and was determined it would go further. And it did go further, leaving the two of them exhausted.

Luna pressed her body against his as they broke apart, her lips felt swollen and she smiled. Blaise didn't speak. Little, innocent Luna was the best kisser he'd ever come across and not to mention what else she could do to him, it just added to the perfection that was already there.

"I don't want this moment to end," he said, softly and Luna smiled.

"Me neither, I just want to be with you," the Ravenclaw replied.

Hours past, the couple talking deep into the night with love in their eyes. They only realised how late it had got when they heard the noise of students heading back to their common rooms.

"Oh my goodness," cried Luna. "We missed the whole Ball!"

Blaise looked shocked. "I guess we got a little carried away," he said, standing and pulling Luna up.

Luna blushed. "Yeah... I guess," she said, pulling her dress on quickly. Blaise dressed just as fast and leaned over, giving her one last passionate kiss before pulling anyway.

"I think we should just go public with this," Blaise muttered.

Luna touched his cheek gently. "Then we will," she said. She didn't care want people said.

Blaise smiled, kissing her again. "I'll see you a breakfast and I'll be waiting for my morning kiss," he said.

Luna blushed even more. "You'll get it," she said. "Goodnight, Blaise. I love you," she added as she slipped out the room and hurried up the Ravenclaw tower.

Blaise left after picking up the hairpin that had fallen from her hair, so he could give it back to her tomorrow and he placed it in his pocket as he made his way into the Slytherin common room.

And he was immediately greeted by Pansy and Draco, yelling a load of words at him that he had to blink a few times to understand.

"Blaise, you never turned up with that secret date of yours," Draco said irritably.

Blaise just smirked at this. "Sorry, we got a bit caught up," he said, winking at them before walking through the middle of them and into his dorm. Draco and Pansy stared after him.

"I'd say he made her up but Blaise wouldn't do that," Pansy muttered.

Draco nodded. "I'll find out who it is, there was nobody obvious missing was there tonight?"

Pansy shook her head. "Nope, not that I can think of," she said, curiosity getting to her.

Turns out that they found out just who he'd got caught up with the next morning...

Blaise sat in his usual seat at the Slytherin table, the one where he could see Luna from her seat on the Ravenclaw table. But Luna wasn't there yet and she wouldn't be sitting there anyway – she'd be by his side. He wanted to see the looks of horror on Draco and Pansy's faces as they slipped into the seats opposite him, giving him strange looks.

"You look... happy," Pansy said, frowning at him. Blaise shrugged and bit into the piece of toast he was holding.

"Good Morning, Blaise," said the familiar, dreamy voice of the girl he loved.

Draco scowled. "Get out of here, Looney," he shot back. "You aren't on first name bases with Blaise anyway..." but he trailed off and Luna pressed her lips to Blaise's, he and Pansy were even more stunned when Blaise kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"ZABINI!" Pansy shrieked and suddenly the whole hall was gazing at the Italian and the Loon snogging like there was no tomorrow. Luna broke away from him and smiled serenely at Draco.

"No, I don't think I will go," she said to Draco, helping herself to breakfast as she sat down. Blaise chuckled, his arm securely around her waist.

"I don't think you will either," he murmured in her ear. "I love you," his voice dropping to a mere whisper but the words caused Luna to blush.

Draco and Pansy, along with the rest of the Slytherins and all the other tables – teachers included – were staring at the unlikely couple. Some in just plain shock, other with undisguised horror and Blaise laughed at their expressions while Luna continued to eat as if nothing was wrong.

Then the whispering began. "Him and _her_?" "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" "It's gotta be a love potion she put in his drink or something, right?" Blaise tensed at this, watching Luna who ignored them but Blaise wanted to curse them all into oblivion. Luna, seeing this, leaned over to his.

"Ignore them, we know it's real," she murmured in his ear and he nodded slightly. He knew what he felt was real, so did she – so screw anyone who said otherwise.

"You got 'caught up' with Lovegood last night?" Pansy asked her outburst a lot quieter than before.

A faint blush shaded Luna's skin. "Yeah, problem?" Blaise said, smirking slightly.

Pansy's mouth opened and shut a few times before she shook her head in disbelief. "Wow..." she murmured, watching Luna now.

Draco said nothing, just stared in silent disbelief and felt glad it wasn't a Gryffindor although it was Looney Lovegood.

Luna and Blaise just smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you likedloved it! And if you didn't... well, I'm sorry, I suppose...**


End file.
